A Snape Harry Conundrum
by Braisin Goose
Summary: I like Snarry, but I feel it is particularly hard to get it to work. This chronicles the beginnings or middles to stories that may end up with Snape and Harry in a romantic pairing, or more realistically, probably won't. I hope you enjoy!


**Title:** To Snarry or Not to Snarry

**Disclaimer:** These characters are owned by J. K. Rowling! I am writing this story for fun and not profit.

**Pairings:** Snape/Harry (kind of)

**Warnings:** AU

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** I like Snarry, but I feel it is particularly hard to get it to work. These are beginnings or middles to stories that may end up with Snape and Harry in a romantic pairing, or more realistically, probably won't. I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Notes:** I had quite a bit to say about this, and in the interest of not gunking up the introduction, you can find my thoughts at the end of this first chapter. Ch 1 – the idea that Harry falls in love with mentor/ father Snape, who has raised Harry after rescuing him from the Dursleys.

**To Snarry, or Not to Snarry**

_Chapter One - The Young Harry_

Harry had always been incredibly grateful to his rescuer, to the wonderful man who had come and taken him from his house. He sat upon his bed, happy to be home for the summer before he began his fifth year at Hogwarts. He sat, and thought upon that very early, very clear memory. It was one he would never forget.

_~~ A Long, Long Time Ago ~~_

Harry Potter's day had started as any normal day might, being a young wizard living with the Dursley's. He had awoken at the tender time of 4:40am, having had a disconcerting nightmare about being engulfed in malicious green light. In his dream, he had felt as if his life was being ripped from his body! Harry used to entertain the fantasy that this recurring nightmare was one of his early memories; he had decided not to dwell on that though. No need to be depressed over something he couldn't remember clearly!

So he had sat, a young scared child of 5, rocking back and forth in an attempt to comfort himself. As he sat, Harry happened upon the thought that it would be a wonderful idea to get a jump start on all his chores. Surely if he finished early, he'd get the treat of a full meal. Plus, it'd have the added benefit of keeping his mind occupied.

Harry hummed softly to himself as he gathered the gardening tools from the shed. He had decided that working outside would be the best and quietest activity he could perform. Even though it was dark out, Harry had never had a problem seeing in low light.

Bundled in two of Dudley's old sweaters, Harry worked. He found it quite peaceful with the stars still peeking out overhead. He began first going over all the front yard for any beginnings of weeds he could pull, and progressed from there into pruning the petunias and other decorative bushes (which for a child of 5, can be very slow work.)

He really shouldn't have lost track of the time, but indeed he had. He was reminded, suddenly and forcefully, when Uncle Vernon flung the front door open wide, peering angrily at Harry. "What are you doing out here, Boy?" he hissed.

Harry struggled to smile, still remaining hopeful that he had done something good with his thoughtful, early work on outside chores. "I thought I'd start my chores early…" he managed to whisper.

Vernon frowned. "Get. In. Here. Now."

Harry hurried to comply, dropping his tools and gloves where he sat. As soon as he was close enough, his Uncle grabbed him by the hair, yanking him inside and slamming the front door. "You are to do what you are TOLD to do Boy, and you know that every night you are to stay in your CUPBOARD!"

Harry struggled not to cry, as his uncle pushed his small body against the wall, boxing him around the ears. "Do you understand Boy!?"

Harry shuddered, "Yes, yes sir."

Vernon grabbed him again by the hair, and tossed him into his 'room.' Harry heard the sound of the bolt closing from the other side and again began his rocking motion. He tasted blood, and realized that his lips had again been split against his teeth.

"No food for you today Boy!"

Harry let himself cry quietly then. He had only been trying to be a good boy! He had only wanted a bit to eat! Just even a bite! He didn't understand why his aunt and uncle were so often mad at him, and that further saddened him.

Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed, as he drifted in and out of consciousness the whole day. He did remember his feelings of renewed fright when sounds of a struggle were made known to him. He could hear his family shouting and struggling, and furniture being tossed about. What was going on?

And that was when his cupboard door was flung open, and Harry first laid eyes on his savior – tall and lanky and dark, Severus Snape was a beautiful sight. To Harry, it almost seemed as if he were glowing. (Which, it turned out, he was.)

_~~ Memory Ends ~~_

Harry hopped off his bed, heading toward him mentor's study. It had occurred to him while in school, that he and Snape were meant to be together. That it was destiny that Snape rescued him all those years ago, and surely it was destiny that Harry had discovered he was gay? AND that he knew Snape also to have such inclinations? Surely it was!

Harry walked into Snape's study with hardly an announcement. "Sir! Severus! I… I have had a revelation!"

Snape looked up, his face slack, his eyes shining, and Harry could just see him working to hold back some sarcastic comment. "Yes, Harry? What is it?" It was one of the most neutral, cordial voices Harry had ever heard from this man, surely this too was a sign! Now was the time!

"Sir… Severus! I love you!"

A small smile. "Thank you, Harry. But I hardly count that a revelation."

Harry marched determinedly toward where Severus sat, surrounded by potions books. "Severus. I mean... I found out that I... I want to kiss boys!"

The smile flattened a bit. "I do hope you are not aiming for any boys too young, Harry. We shall need to have a talk if you are."

"No! Severus, I ..." Harry's voice dwindled. He was losing confidence! He had to make some sort of action! Words, the correct words, were no longer at his disposal!

"I also hope you are not aiming for any 'boys' too old, either." Severus lightly leant his head on one hand. "Really, Harry, this is a confusing revelation. Why would I care should you be attracted to the same gender?"

"Sir! Severus! It's just that… It's you! You Severus! I want to kiss you!"

Severus' face was really quite blank now. "Oh." He uttered softly. "Oh, Harry. I – " Severus jumped to his feet, sweeping Harry into his arms and dipping him dramatically, his face very close to Harry's.

Harry felt his heart skip a bit in excitement. He marveled at how much he loved this man, at how much he wanted to kiss him! To be with him! To know him intimately! He watched, rapt, as Severus split his lips, and fluttered his eyes a bit when Severus whispered, again, "Harry."

"Umph!" Harry's mind was made quite blank when he was promptly dropped on his back.

"BAH!" Harry watched, wide-eyed, as one of Snape's rare, genuine laughs burst from the man. "BAH-HA!" Twice?! "BAH-HA-HA!" Thrice! Harry had never heard his mentor's hoarse, braying laugh three times in a row before. (Really, Harry secretly thought Snape's real 'laugh' sounded a bit like an old man trying to hack up a lung. Just a bit more… horsey.)

"Sir?" He asked.

"Oh, Harry." Severus sat again in his chair, looking fondly down at Harry's prone form. "I know I have not said this before, but you are as a son to me, in almost all senses of the word."

Harry sat up, feeling frozen. A son!

"I love you, too, Harry."

Harry's mouth dropped. He couldn't help it! Despite how strictly Snape had tried to rid him of that habit, he had never heard Snape say that before!

Snape's small smirk came back. "I must say, Harry, if you can get me to laugh like that again I might just repeat the sentiment! You want to kiss me." Snape shook his head, amused.

Harry stood up, surprised, but not angry, at Snape's declarations. Well, he had come to declare his love to Snape and so he had! And Snape had called him a son! It was better than Harry had hoped for. It was one of his childhood fantasies come true.

He bent over and gave Severus a quick hug. "Thank you, Sir."

"Always, Harry. Now off with you! I am researching."

"Yes Sir." Harry smiled to himself. Really, what had he been thinking?! Wanting to kiss Snape? He really _was_ more a father than anything. Harry grimaced a bit on his way out the door. Kissing one's father was so not cool. He harrumphed a bit on his way back to his room. There weren't very many handsome boys at Hogwarts to crush upon.

Draco Malfoy? Nah – never in a million years! He was worse than Snape.

**A/N:** I used to seriously ship this pairing. Snape/ Harry all the way! It gave me, I suppose, happy feelings, to think these two people who life hasn't been very kind to were able to meet up, and help each other know love. Sweet, I thought it was very sweet.

Aaand, then I got older. It doesn't make any sense to me now, how Harry and Snape could possibly end up together and still be true to who they are. Snape is a jaded old man – not in age, but in the way he thinks. He doesn't budge on his beliefs, he doesn't like to hear other's opinions. And Harry! Harry is just a kid, especially in the way he thinks. He's very hopeful and fresh and looks at things with wonder. As Snape and Harry are, they can't be together! Something would have to change. Even if they were both gay – it just doesn't make any sense! Sure, maybe they could be friends, but given their history – IT CAN'T HAPPEN!.

That said, I have read some good Snarry fics, and certainly some very talented authors are able to write a believeable Snape/ Harry romance. Kudos for them! The majority of these stories are, however, terribly, TERRIBLY, Out of Character (OoC) for either Snape, Harry, or Both.

Anyway. I'm fairly good at writing the beginning to or snippets from story ideas – these chapters shall chronicle my attempt to make this pairing work, using both cliché and unique starts to the idea. This shall hopefully be a humorous read. I think each chapter will be a different idea. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.

:] Cheerio!


End file.
